


Negação

by MegMorningstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegMorningstar/pseuds/MegMorningstar
Summary: Lúcifer convida Chloe uma noite para a Lux, mas acaba cancelando. Chloe mesmo assim decide ir lá ver o que aconteceu e se depara com isso...
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 19





	Negação

**Author's Note:**

> MINHA PRIMEIRA FIC DECKERSTAR, EU NÃO SOU NOVA NO FANDOM DE LÚCIFER! CONTÉM MUITO GEMIDOS! JÁ FOI AVISADO.

Chloe estava com a cabeça cheia. Foi um péssimo dia de trabalho, Lúcifer havia a convidado para a Lux, mas depois disse que tinha um compromisso e cancelou. 

Por mais que ele tenha cancelado eu irei para a casa dele, por que ele parecia nervoso, estressado até, quando foi cancelar nosso "encontro" na sua boate. Depois do fiasco com a Candy ele anda um pouco estranho, sempre quando tem a oportunidade de sair da delegacia ou de perto de mim ele saí, não toca nas minhas costas como antes, os sorrisos brincalhões desapareceram, até as piadas sexuais. Não parece o Lúcifer charmoso, elegante, parecendo uma criança de 5 anos em alguns momentos e brincalhão. Estacionei o carro ao lado do seu Corvette e fui em direção ao elevador que levava a cobertura.

Cancelei meu “encontro” com a Detetive e disse que tinha um compromisso, o que não era exatamente uma mentira, já que eu tinha esquecido que marquei com um das Brittany para a cobertura a noite. O motivo para eu ter cancelado é claro, não era nem para eu ter chamado ela para início de conversa, eu a decepcionei por conta do fiasco do meu casamento com Candy e eu ainda a convidei para a Lux.

Estava brincando com o pequeno clitóris de uma das Brittany, uma morena bonita, com meu polegar e dois dedos entrando e saindo de sua pequena boceta deliciosa enquanto ela chupava meu pau, gememos uníssono.

Entrei na cobertura de Lúcifer logo escutei gemidos vindo do quarto me apressei logo e me deparei com tal situação.

“Lúcifer...”

Lúcifer estava em toda a sua glória com uma morena na sua cama, chupando e acariciando o seu clitóris enquanto dois dedos entravam e saiam furiosamente de dentro da morena enquanto ela chupava seu pau alegremente. Logo, imaginei ele fazendo isso comigo e apertei minhas coxas, quando vi o que estava fazendo me apressei para ir embora.

Escutei meu nome sendo chamado por uma voz familiar e virei minha cabeça para ver a Detetive se virando e indo embora.

“Detetive!”

Saí de cima da Brittany e ela gemeu com a perda, fui atrás do Detetive.

Escutei Lúcifer me chamando e apressei os passos até que uma mão segurou meu pulso.

“Detetive, me desculpe não sabia que você viria para cá.”

“Sério, Lúcifer? Eu pensei que você estava mal ou preocupado com algo, mas chego aqui e vejo você com uma das Brittany.”

“Nunca escutou que sexo alivia o estresse, Detetive?”

Disse ele umedecendo os lábios e olhando para mim, logo percebi que estávamos conversando com o Lúcifer nu e duro ainda. Corei desviando o olhar e me despedindo apressadamente.

“Quer saber nos vemos amanhã na delegacia.”

"Me virei e fui em direção ao elevador."

“Detetive...”

“Nos vemos amanhã, Lúcifer.”

Fui para minha casa, quando cheguei fui tirando minhas roupas e entrando no chuveiro.

Depois que a Detetive foi embora, me virei e fui para o meu quarto.

“Saia.”

“Mas, Lúcifer por qu...”

“Eu disse, SAIA!”

Brittany foi se apressando em colocar as roupas e sair da cobertura, quando escutei o elevador descendo fui em direção ao bar, me servi um bela quantidade de whisky, depois fui para o banheiro tomar um banho, ainda duro, entrei no chuveiro e lembrei do meu beijo com a Detetiv...não, com a Chloe, comecei a me acariciar lembrando daqueles lábios macios e cheios, me imaginei a levando para a cama e a fazer gozar até ela implorar para eu parar, beijando cada centímetro do seu corpo delicioso e penetrando-a. Me acariciei mais rápido e mais rápido até que vim com seu nome nos meus lábios.

"Chloe..."

Saí do banheiro, ofegante, me enxuguei, coloquei uma cueca de seda e fui para a cama dormir.

Depois da noite na cobertura, entrei no meu chuveiro, furiosa com Lúcifer sendo que não somos nada, definitivamente nada, nem namorados ou amantes, só parceiros.

Tomei meu banho, coloquei o pijama e fui para a cama.

Desci as escadas em direção ao Detetive com seu café favorito e barras de limão para me desculpar por ontem.

“Olá, Detetive”

“Oi, Lúcifer, como está essa manhã?”

“Tudo bem, é...eu trouxe seu café e barras de limão para me desculpar por ontem.”

“Lúcifer o que você faz da sua vida não é da minha conta.”

“Não, eu sei que não é, mas queria me desculpar com você.”

“Tudo bem, senta-se, temos um novo caso.”

Lúcifer chegou está manhã me trazendo meu café e barras de limão, o mais incrível é que ele se desculpou pela Brittany por mais que eu não tenha nada a ver com sua vida sexual e eu disse isso a ele e mesmo assim se desculpou. Desculpei ele e comecei a falar sobre o caso.

“Então, John Willis, 33 anos, causa da morte...”

Terminamos o caso à noite e estava na cafeteria da delegacia quando Lúcifer me perguntou se eu gostaria de ir a cobertura esta noite.

“Então, Detetive, você quer ir na cobertura hoje á noite? Podemos fazer algo.”

“Lúcifer, depois de ontem? Não, obrigado.”

“Mas, Detetive...”

"Já disse que não, Lúcifer.”

“Por favor?”

Ele me pediu com aqueles olhos de cachorrinho perdido, suspirei e disse.

“Okay, tudo bem, irá parar de me encher se eu, aceitar?”

“Sim. Vejo você as 21?”

“Sim, Trixie está com o Dan hoje a noite.”

“Vejo você.”

Fui para minha casa tomei um banho, coloquei um jeans, um suéter e par de botas e fui para a Lux, esperando que não tenha mais nenhuma Brittany.

Chegando ao Lux fui direto para meu elevador e fui em direção ao chuveiro, depois de escolher um terno simples, fui ao bar.

Cheguei na Lux, estacionei, novamente, ao lado do Corvette e fui em direção ao elevador.

Escutei o “ding” do elevador e vi a Detetive saindo de lá.

“Boa noite, Detetive.”

“Boa noite, Lúcifer.”

“Então, vamos jantar?”

“Lúcifer, lembre-se isto não é um encontro.”

“Não, Detetive, só um jantar entre amigos.” 

Levei ela em direção a varanda e lá nos sentamos. 

“Volto já.”

Enquanto Lúcifer estava na dentro, fiquei admirando a vista da varanda, que aliás é muito bonita. Lembrei do dia que estávamos jantando neste mesmo lugar e chegou a aquela aeromoça interrompendo, assim, o nosso beijo. 

“Detetive?”

“Ah, oi?”

“Você está bem?”

“Sim, sim, vamos jantar.”

Fui lá dentro pegar nosso jantar, a mesma coisa da última vez, hambúrgueres e batatas fritas. Quando ia em direção a varanda fiquei um pouco parado observando a beleza da Detetive, seu suéter, calça jeans e botas, confortável como sempre, seu cabelo solto emoldurando seu rosto lindo, aqueles lábios perfeitamente beijáveis e...não, não estou indo para lá.

“Vamos. Tem hambúrgueres e batatas fritas”

“Ow, parece bom.”

A conversa estava fluindo bem até que ficamos em um silencio confortável, ficamos olhando um para o outro, fomos nos aproximando cada vez mais, até que...

“Não, não, não...”

“Por que não, Detetive?”

Ela ficou em silêncio.

“Eu sei que você quer, não vá me dizer que não ficou nem um pouquinho excitada por ver eu e a Brittany na cama.”

Olhei para seus lábios e depois para os seus olhos cor água, vi ela corando e fiquei animado com a possibilidade de ela ter se excitado por minha causa.

“Não, Lúcifer, obvio que não.”

“Suas bochechas me dizem outra coisa, posso sentir, Detetive, o quanto você me quer.”

Ele ficou olhando para mim e...até que me beijou, fiquei congelada durante um momento, tentei empurrar ele, mas ele era incrivelmente forte.

Eu não resisti, tive que beijar aqueles lindos lábios, ela tentou me empurrar e quando eu ia soltar...finalmente, finalmente, ela correspondeu ao beijo.

Assim que sua língua entrou na minha boca me senti perdida, ele me beijou com uma agressividade e paixão ao mesmo tempo que me deixou tonta. Ele começou a beijar e mordiscar o meu pescoço, clavícula e por fim chegou na minha orelha sussurrando.

“Você tem certeza? Não quero que se arrependa.”

“Sim, tenho certeza, agora cale a boca e me beije.”

“Sim, senhora.”

Nos beijamos e levantamos, Lúcifer me levantou e prendeu-me a sua cintura fina, me carregou até a parede da entrada de seu quarto e começou a mordiscar, chupar e lamber meu pescoço.

“Lúcifer, por favor.”

“Por favor o que?”

“Eu quero que você me foda.”

Fiquei surpreso com aquelas palavras, pensei que nunca ouviria ela falando aquilo, principalmente para mim. Comecei a tirar seu suéter e ela minha camisa e meu paletó, jogamos as roupas no chão. 

Me ajoelhei e comecei a tirar suas botas e calça jeans.

Eu estava desesperada para sentir seus lábios aonde eu mais desejava. Depois que ele tirou minhas roupas e me deixou de sutiã e calcinha o puxei pelos cabelos para encontrar seus lábios novamente, ele soltou um gemido ofegante.

Ela me puxou pelos cabelos e me beijou, soltei um gemido ofegante até que ela começou a implorar me deixando mais duro do que nunca.

“Lúcifer, por favor, por favor...”

“Calma, querida, já vou lhe dar o que deseja.”

Com isso me ajoelhei novamente e tirei sua calcinha, a deixando apenas com seu sutiã, joguei uma perna dela por cima do ombro e comecei a mordiscar suas coxas, a provocando mais e mais.

“Lúcifer, você está me deixando impacien...Ohh...”

Comecei acariciar seu pequeno e sensível clitóris e coloquei um dedo lentamente dentro dela. 

“Você está tão molhada, querida, você me deixa louco.”

Comecei a esfregar seu clitóris mais rápido e acrescentando mais um dedo dentro daquela deliciosa buceta.

“Oh, oh, oh, Lúcif...er”

“Aguenta mais um querida?”

“Acho que Simm...ohh”

Coloquei o terceiro dedo atingindo seu ponto G e comecei a lamber seu clitóris.

“Lúcif...er, eu vou gozar.”

Com isso reatei meus movimentos, tirando meus dedos de dentro dela e parando completamente.

“Não, não, Lúcifer?”

Ele não podia parar agora, eu estava tão, mais tão perto, minha boceta está latejando e doendo.

“Não até você implorar por isso.” 

“Não!”

“Ok, você pediu por isso.”

E começou a sessão de tortura, ele lentamente tirou meu sutiã deixando meus mamilos duros amostra e começou a beija-los e chupa-los com força o suficiente para fazer eu gritar seu nome.

“LÚCIFER!”

“Diga o que você deseja e terá.”

“Por favor, por favor, por favor...me faça gozar e me fod...”

Não terminei de falar, por que ele se ajoelhou e começou a lamber meu clitóris e colocou dois dedos dentro de mim que logo gozei.

“Ohhhhh...”

“Boa?”

“Sim, sim, me leve para a cama, por favor.”

Vendo-a implorar desse jeito me deixou mais latejante ainda, que acabei gemendo assim que ela se sentou em cima do meu colo na cama, ela começou a rolar os quadris, peguei seu lábio inferior com os dentes e beijei ela desesperadamente.

“Chloe”

“Sim, Lúcifer?”

Falou de um jeito brincalhão 

“Saia de cima de mim para eu poder lhe foder, por favor?”

Eu ia provoca-lo, mas me pedindo desse jeito acabei cedendo, saí de cima do seu colo e desabotoei sua calça e a tirei junto com sua boxer preta. Seu pênis orgulhosamente duro, vermelho na ponta e saindo um pouco de esperma. Coloquei minha mão e comecei um ritmo lento.

Ela continuou aquele ritmo provocador, pequena safadinha, para cima e para baixo, para cima e baixo, para cima e para baixo.

“Cheg...chega com isso.”

“Eu fico por cima.”

“Tudo que você quiser.”

Ela montou-me e posicionou sua entrada latejante em cima do meu pênis descendo polegada por polegada. Gememos uníssono.

“Lúcifer...”

“Chloe...”

Comecei um ritmo lento para me ajustar ao seu tamanho até que eu fiz um rolar com os quadris que o fez ofegar e gemer meu nome.

“Chl...oe, oh, assim mesmo, me monte assim, Detetive.”

Ele gemendo assim e impossível resistir ao seu pedido. Continuei com isso até aumentar o ritmo, indo cada vez mais rápido.

“Lúcifer, Lúcifer, Lúcif...er....”

“Oh, oh...”

Ela me montou cada vez mais rápido até eu mudar minhas mãos de suas costas para a sua bunda pressionando-a mais perto de mim.

Meu clitóris esfregou no seu estomago e gritei seu nome quando vim.

“OH! LÚCIFER!”

Ela continuou me apertando com aquela deliciosa buceta me trazendo mais e mais perto da borda.

“CHLOE!”

Gemi seu nome tão alto quanto meus pulmões podiam aguentar.

Cai em cima dele exausta, satisfeita e feliz.

“Isso foi...”

“Incrível?”

“Exato.”

“Bem, parece que o inferno congelou.”

“Sim, é o que parece.”

**Author's Note:**

> MUITO OBRIGADA POR CHEGAR ATÉ O FINAL, ESTÁ ABERTO PARA COMENTÁRIOS E DEIXE UM "KUDOS". ESPERO DE CORAÇÃO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO. BYEE! COMENTE O QUE QUISER!
> 
> MEG11


End file.
